


Final Surrender

by Hyperionova



Series: Sekai Mpreg Shots [3]
Category: EXO, EXO (Band), Sekai - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, CEO, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, ceo!au, fiveshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/pseuds/Hyperionova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is pregnant with his rival's child. His rival, Kim Kai, doesn't want to hold responsibility.<br/>(Contains contents that are definitely not safe for those who don't enjoy BDSM. You are warned! Don't read if anything related to BDSM or dub-con triggers you!!! There's mpreg, dub-con, BDSM, HEAVY SMUT, heartaches, and kinks. So... proceed at your own risk. This is my birthday treat to y'all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being down on his knees, begging while his hands are bound by a leather strap in the bedroom with belt marks on his back is a totally preferable stance than to stand here pathetically, with his head spinning and stomach churning while almost _pleading_ for some attention. He’s the CEO of Emerald Holdings, the only heir to an inexhaustible fortune, the image of a multinational company and the only rival to only other leading holding company and its CEO Kim Kai. And yet, here he stands, plaintively heartbroken and confused and utterly miserable. If there’s anyone to be blamed, Sehun should blame himself. He is standing here entirely because of his own choices. He is the one who had let himself get drunk with his rival for years that night about some months. He is the one who had let Kai bring him back to his fancy condominium. He is the one who wanted to be tied to the bed while Kai ravaged him from top to bottom. He is definitely the one who went back to Kai again and again and again for more. So now he here is, standing in Kai’s office while Kai snubs him, paying no heed to Sehun’s whole existence or the fact that Sehun has just told him a life and death matter.

Sehun straightens his coat and runs his hand through his hair. He has thrown up twice this morning and he seriously wants to spew up again. He feels sick, not because of the baby inside him, not because of this cocky bastard’s baby, although the little thing has been torturing him day and night, but because he is helplessly humiliated right now. Kai’s secretary is staring right through Sehun while Kai casually signs the files without sparing Sehun, who has been standing there for almost ten minutes, even a glance.

“That’ll be all, Mr Kim,” says the secretary, her wine-red lips quirking into a sensuous smile as she takes the files from Kai. When the busty brunette has earned a raunchy smirk from Kai who looks at her like she’s some appetizer. “Should I cancel the lunch meeting you have with Mr Chang?” she eyes Sehun briefly.

“No,” Kai takes his black-framed glasses off and adjusts the lapels of his black coat. “It’s still on. Excuse us for a moment, Shia.”

“Yes, Mr Kim.” She ambles out of the office in her incredibly short skirt. Sehun draws in a sharp breath and faces Kai with a subtle glare plastered to his face.

Kai leans back in his chair and cocks an eyebrow at Sehun. “So you’re pregnant,” he says blatantly transparent and nonchalant like he isn’t the least bit surprised or shocked or… excited. He rises from his seat and buttons his coat. He is clad in a complete black suit and every corner of him is sharp, built with elegance. It is almost impossible to even think that a year ago, he hated Kai to the core. He isn’t too sure that he likes Kai now either. There’s still so much about Kai that Sehun still loathes scornfully and they are still rivals on my terms. But this changes everything. Sehun doesn’t know whether they’re bed buddies or if he’s Kai’s sex boy-toy (which he doesn’t exactly hate), or if they’re frenemies with benefits. But what he knows for sure is that he is carrying Kai’s child. Imagine. _The CEO of Emerald Holdings is pregnant with the world’s biggest playboy, the CEO of Empire Holdings_. That’ll be a million-dollar news that would sell well globally. “Whose is it?”

Sehun vacantly blinks at Kai. A lifeless chuckle escapes Sehun’s lips. “I’m not sure I know what… you mean.”

“I’m asking whose baby it is.” Kai rolls his eyes a little.

Sehun clenches his fists tight as his blood starts to boil in his veins. “I haven’t been with anyone but _you_ for months, Kai. You know that. I couldn’t have been with anyone else with all the fucking bruises, can I?!”

Kai still looks unshaken. He stares at Sehun without any expression. God, this is what Sehun hates the most about this jerk. His nonchalance. “So you’re claiming it’s my child.”

Sehun grits his teeth. “Yes, you son of a bitch! It’s your baby!”

“All right, all right,” he says calmly, keeping all of his cool. He straightens his black necktie and walks around the table. He stops right in front of Sehun with his hands plunged into the pockets of his pants. “Get rid of it.”

Sehun stiffens with his heart pounding in his throat as he hopelessly stares into Kai’s eyes. “That’s it?” he breathes out. Kai shrugs and raises a hand to cup a side of Sehun’s face. Sehun flinches away from his touch and almost growls at him. “ _Get. Rid. Of. It._ That’s all you’ve got to say?”

“What else do you want me to say?” he doesn’t sound confused, but he seems a little baffled by Sehun’s response. “Look. This is obviously a mistake. So just get rid of it, okay?”

“It’s your child, Kai. How can you just… ask me to kill it?”

“Oh, you want to _keep_ it?” his eyes widen and he let out a soft, mocking laugh. “Sehun, are you out of your mind?”

“Huh. So that scares you.” he smirks and Kai’s face falters to a scowl. His hand comes up to Sehun’s shirt collar and tie. He clutches them—not in the dominating, aggressive, lustful way, but in vexation. Sehun swallows, but he doesn’t back down.

“I don’t care what you want to do with it. Keep it, kill it, not my problem. But if you so much as open your mouth and tell anybody that it’s mine, I swear to god, Oh Sehun, you’ll see the worst side of me.”

Sehun shoves Kai’s grip off his shirt. “You’re saying you won’t take any responsibility?”

“Jesus Christ, Sehun. We were having so much fun. We still can! This doesn’t need to end just because you got knocked up. Abort it and we can keep doing whatever we were doing.” He smiles, cupping Sehun’s shoulders.

“I’m not going to keep your baby, Kai. That’s the last thing I need right now. But I’m not going to continue this. I tell you I’m pregnant with your baby and all that you do is give me a sneer and a scoff and ask me to fucking kill it. You didn’t even ask how I’m doing. So all this while, all that I ever was to you was just a slave in bed, right? You just loved it when I begged you, when I let you slap me, when I screamed your name. You never cared shit for me, though, have you?”

Kai purses his lips and glares at Sehun. “Don’t kid yourself, Sehun. You _wanted_ all that. Don’t point your fucking finger at me.”

“I did. I did want all that. Not anymore. You’re just a douchebag, Kai.”

A corner of Kai’s lips quirks up into a smirk. “Great. That’s settled. You know your way out. I have a meeting to attend.”

“Seriously? You’re not going to stop me?”

“Why would I? Sehun, you need to stop flattering yourself, darling. I can get hundreds of fuckboys like you. You thought you were special or something? Do you know what I do right after screwing you? I go fuck some other people. Every night. So if everyone keeps coming to me, claiming that they’re pregnant with my kid even though there’s a high chance it might be some other guy’s—”

Sehun stops Kai right there with a brutal strike of his palm across Kai’s face. “You’re a heartless bastard. I didn’t sleep with you because I wanted to be fucked. Newsflash, I could get guys worth ten times more than what you worth. You know what? I’m going to save this baby the shame of being born as _your_ child. And if you ever think I’m going let any of this affect my business with you, you’re wrong.”

Kai rolls his jaw, rubbing where he has just been slapped and smiles. “You already have, Sehun. How do you think I managed to score the deal with the American initiative? The 2016’s share capital? The exchange with Earl Laboratories? Oh, and let’s not forget about the accord with Wang’s. You gave it all up for me and for my company, didn’t you? All because I was fucking your ass. I wanted to stop after the first night. I was so drunk that I fucked a piece of shit like you. But then you kept coming back like a lovelorn pup. Couldn’t help it. You do have a nice ass and you gave me work perks. So thanks for all of it. Now, will you get the hell out of here?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_About ten months ago…_

Sehun hates having meetings over drinks, especially at private nightclubs. The old, perverted men usually have their hands all over him before they would agree to sign the deal. It was more difficult at first when he first took over his father’s company, but now after years of being in the field, Sehun has gotten quite an amazing reputation and he isn’t easily swayed by anyone. He keeps all the meetings practical and formal.

“I’m so tired,” he mumbles as he follows his secretary out the club. He checks his watch and frowns at the time. “It’s almost midnight.”

“Straight home, then, sir?” asks his secretary, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He looks exhausted, too.

“Yeah. Straight home. What do we have tomorrow?” he wends his way to the car as the chauffeur holds the door open.

“Your schedule’s pretty clear, sir. Nothing in the morning. You have a brief meeting in the afternoon at two.”

Sehun’s been having a tiring week and it just doesn’t seem to end. Just when he is about climb into the car, a black and red Ducati Panigale motorcycle pulls up before the nightclub and its steady revving sends a little shudder down Sehun’s spine. He freezes when the rider takes his helmet off.

Fuck. It’s Kim Kai, the CEO of Empire Holdings. Sehun’s arch-rival. It isn’t a rivalry that started after Sehun took over the company. It’s a rivalry that started in high school and until now, the tensions between them haven’t soothed out.

“Oh, my god. Sehun!” Kai calls out in an unusually cheery tone as he dismounts his bike and tosses the keys to the valet. Sehun swallows, wondering if the bastard really is waking towards him. Kai runs a hand through his dishevelled hair and flashes a toothy, handsome smile. Sehun has never seen him like this after high school. Kai is clad in a leather jacket with red lines and tight black jeans. Holy shit, he’s wearing jeans again. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Sehun shrugs, trying to maintain his cool composure. “Came for meeting. What about you? Business or pleasure?”

“Definitely pleasure,” he snorts and smirks in a devilishly handsome way. He peers at his Chopard watch. “Night is still young. Care for a drink?”

Sehun is genuinely taken aback. They can’t even talk with civility most of the time and Kai is inviting him for a drink? “You’re… asking _me_?”

“Yeah,” Kai chuckles. “Only if you want.”

Sehun wants it. He tries to smile and nods his head. “Sure.” It’s just a drink. With his enemy. Nothing can possibly go bad, can it? “Raymond, you can go home. But I might need the ride back home.”

“I’ll have the driver wait for you, then, sir.”

They sit down at a secluded table and Kai peels his jacket off as Sehun takes his coat off. Kai is wearing a V-neck black t-shirt inside.

“Wow,” Sehun lets out as Kai waves at the scantily-dressed waitress.

“What?” he asks, still smiling. Sehun has never seen Kai smile this much.

“Nothing. You’re just… wearing a t-shirt, jeans and you even ride a sport bike. It’s like seeing the 17-year-old you all over again.”

Kai chortles in a mesmerizing way. “I miss those days. Remember when I tripped you in the cafeteria and you got your face smashed into the ground?”

“I’m leaving.” He pretends to stand up and Kai grabs his hand.

“I’m joking. Sorry,” he laughs and turns to the waitress who shows up with a shameless grin and a order pad. “After Shock and couple of Long Island Iced Tea. And you, Sehun?”

“Uh… I’ll have the same.”

“Anything else?” the waitress purred, leaning over the table.

“Couple of shots of Jägermeister.”

“Wow, you know your alcohol.” Sehun mutters when the waitress walks away with their order.

“Too many meetings with vulgar old men,” he scoffs, fiddling with the vase on the table.

“Oh, my god. You too? I don’t get it. It makes me so angry.”

Kai laughs. “Yeah. But of course, if they’re satisfied, you works get done faster.”

Sehun looks at him sceptically. There’s only a foot distance between them. “Please tell me you’ve never—”

“Given head to them?”

“Oh, please stop.” He turns his face away and Kai breaks into a string of beautiful chuckles. “It’s nice seeing you like this. You look like an actual human being.”

“I would say the same for you, but let’s see how you act when I get some booze in there.” he points at Sehun’s mouth.

When the drinks arrive to the table, Kai swigs at them like a professional drinker while Sehun constantly hesitates, but with every sip that burned his throat, it gets easier. Soon, they are both giggling about stuff that don’t matter with their hands all over each other’s thighs and chests. Sehun’s entire mind is on Kai now. Kai’s heat is radiating all over Sehun’s body and his alcohol reeking breath grazes Sehun’s cheek.

“To more insufferable years with you,” Kai says, raising his shot glass. Sehun clumsily laughs and clinks his shot glass with Kai’s. “The most beautiful enemy of mine.” He gulps down the tequila they’ve ordered a moment ago.

Sehun drinks his and shoves Kai back by the shoulder. “You’re an asshole.”

“I know. You’re not exactly a dream either!”

“At least I’m not a crazy ass jerk like you who rides crazy motorcycles, wears crazy suits and smiles like he’s about to have sex 24/7.”

Kai smiles the smile again. “Really?”

“Look! You’re doing it again!” Sehun laughs. His head feels so light like he’s about to fly.

“Well, that’s because I’m want to fuck you right now.” he gives Sehun no warning when he suddenly grabs his necktie and yanks it forward until their lips are smashed. Kai’s hand furiously tugs at Sehun’s necktie as he kisses him like a starved animal. Sehun’s heart hammers against his chest, but he doesn’t push Kai away. Instead, he takes Kai by the back of his head and entangles his fingers in Kai’s hair before pressing into the kiss. The alcohol-laced lips move ferociously against one another while they kiss with open mouths, panting and gasping into one another. Kai’s hand slips from the tie and untucks Sehun’s shirt before sliding under it to aggressively clutch the side of Sehun’s waist. It feels amazing to have Kai’s burning hand grip his waist so hard that Sehun knows it will bruise.

Their tongues curl around one another before Kai bites and pulls at Sehun’s lower lip, leaving it gloriously swollen and red. He drags his hand down to Sehun’s thigh and squeezes it a little. Kai swallows Sehun’s moan when he slides his hand between Sehun’s thighs and violently clutches his crotch. Sehun pulls back to breathe.

“You want to get out of here?” Kai asks in a very low voice that turns Sehun on more than Kai’s hand that is groping his pulsating cock.


	2. Chapter 2

They stumble into Kai’s condominium tangled in limbs as their mouths ravage one another, their breaths laced with alcohol. Sehun grips the back of Kai’s head when Kai slams the door shut and drags Sehun through the lavish living hall. This is all so weird. Only a moment ago, Sehun and this man he’s feverously kissing were arch rivals. And now, they are gripping each other, grinding and rolling their hips together as they spill into the bedroom.

Sehun pulls back for a gasp of breath and Kai uses that moment to yank his shirt off before he violently undoes Sehun’s necktie and rips Sehun’s shirt open. God, his body is so beautiful that even looking at it is a sin. Kai’s skin has the most gorgeous bronzy tone Sehun has ever seen and the man is pretty famous for his rugged hot look. He unbuckles Sehun’s belt and rips it out of the belt loops with a single yank. Then latching his hands on Sehun’s hips, he slams Sehun up the door and smashes their mouths together again. His tongue dives into Sehun’s mouth as his hand slides between Sehun’s thighs and clutches at his crotch.

“Hngg,” Sehun groans against Kai’s lips and tongue.

“You like that, don’t you,” Kai gasps and smirks into the sinful kiss, clamping their mouths tightly together until Sehun has no access to air. “You filthy whore,” he moans into Sehun’s mouth and for some odd reason, the drives Sehun crazy.

 _Jesus Christ,_ Sehun thinks when Kai grabs his hands and pins them to the door above his head. One of Kai’s hands secures Sehun’s hands on the door while the other brutally clutches Sehun’s crotch. “K-Kai,” he purrs as Kai catches his lower lip between his teeth and bites it before giving it a gentle tug. _Fuck, where did this guy even come from,_ Sehun wonders helplessly as he bucks his hips forward to get some friction. But Kai slams him back against the door and pulls his hand away from his crotch.

“Don’t get cocky, baby,” Kai whispers, licking along Sehun’s throbbing bottom lip. “Ask nicely. What do you want?”

Sehun blinks languidly at the man. “Touch me,” he says and then adds, “Please.”

The corner of Kai’s lips quirks up and he leans in to devour Sehun’s lips again. His warm, wet tongue swirls around Sehun’s as his presses a palm to Sehun’s chest. It aggravates Sehun in a way he can never describe. Kai’s grip doesn’t loosen around his hands that are pinned to the door and Sehun could come just by kissing him. He desperately needs Kai to do something. Anything. More. Harder. Faster. Now.

But Kai is deliberately teasing him, as if he wants Sehun to just beg him to fuck him. “Where do you want me to touch you, baby?” Kai purrs as he drags his lips to Sehun’s neck. Sehun’s hips buck again when Kai sucks the skin on his neck. “Tell me or I won’t touch you.”

“Everywhere,” Sehun gasps out. “Just fucking touch me everywhere, for crying out loud!”

Kai straightens up and clicks his tongue. “Now, what did I tell you about asking nicely?”

Sehun wants to bang this bastard’s head into a wall, but he’d very much like to fuck him before doing that. “Please,” he begs in a shaky breath.

Kai licks his smirking lips and flips Sehun around. Now with his front smashed to the door, Sehun presses his forehead onto it and groans. Kai still has his grip on his hands and keeps them held above Sehun’s head. “Did I ever tell you how fucking beautiful your body is?” he hisses into Sehun’s ear from behind as he tucks his free hand under the shirt and clutches the side of Sehun’s waist. “And this is my favourite part.” His voice is so low and his breath is so hot. Sehun can feel Kai’s hard shaft pressing against his ass as Kai kneads, softly massaging the corner of the waist. When Kai latches his lips to his neck, Sehun throws his head back and rests it on Kai’s shoulder, moaning to every sloppy wet kiss Kai plants on his neck while his hand brutally squeezes the waist. Then drawing his hand up and down the side of Sehun’s torso, he slides the hand to the front and prints the planes of Sehun’s stomach on his hot palm before the hand glides to the waistband of the pants. He slowly unbuttons the pants and unzips it.

“Is this where you want me to touch, baby?” he mutters where Sehun’s shoulder joins the neck.

Sehun lets out a heavy breath, arching his body into the door and pressing his ass against Kai’s cock. “Y-yes.”

Kai releases his hands and yanks Sehun’s shirt off. He picks up the necktie from the floor and ties it around Sehun’s wrists before he raises them above Sehun’s head again. “Don’t lower them. If you do, I’ll stop.”

Sehun gives a shaky nod of his head and keeps his hands pressed to the door. Kai isn’t touching him. He’s just staring at Sehun’s naked back with his lower lip curled between his teeth. Sehun drops his forehead against the door and impatiently waits for Kai to do something. Then he does. Sehun feels Kai’s hot lips on his shoulder blade. Kai holds onto the sides of Sehun’s waist and presses his burning chest against Sehun’s back as he kisses all over the back of Sehun’s neck.

He drags those kisses all the way down the cleft of Sehun’s back and latches his lips to his protruding tailbone. Sehun groans softly when Kai sucks and kisses the tailbone, spending a good minute there. He then draws his lips and tongue to Sehun’s waist and gently bites the sides, suckling them hungrily. “Agh,” Sehun lets out when Kai slips his tongue past the tailbone while his fingers lower the pants along with the boxers.

Sehun shivers when he feels the hot tongue slither down the crack of his ass. “Do you want me to touch you here?”

“Yes, Kai,” he breathes out and throws his head back, moaning savagely when Kai sucks his opening with his tongue licking the rim of muscles in circles. “Ah! Fuck, yeah.” He brings his hands down and Kai stops.

“Uh-ah. I told you I’ll stop.”

Sehun pulls his arms back up and Kai’s tongue touches him where he most wants it. Kai moves his lips to Sehun’s ass and sucks the flesh there. _Jesus Christ, it feels so good,_ Sehun mentally cries when the tip of Kai’s tongue breaches into his opening.

Kai rises to his feet and turns Sehun around, slamming his mouth onto Sehun’s again. The kiss is twice as feverous now and twice as desperate. Sehun steps out of the pants and boxers pooled by his ankles and Kai hoists him up, lifting his legs off the floor. Sehun drops his bound arms around Kai’s neck as Kai grips the undersides of his thighs to hold him up, using the door behind Sehun’s back as a leverage.

He pulls Sehun away from the door and Sehun tightens his legs around Kai’s waist before he is dropped to the bed. His cock is arching painfully against his stomach and Sehun waits for Kai to take his pants off. He doesn’t. Instead, Kai ties Sehun’s hands to the headboard and kneels up between Sehun’s legs. His eyes rake Sehun’s naked body for a moment and Sehun is losing his patience and his sanity.

“Kai, please. Please, just fuck me already!” he cries.

Kai runs his fingers through his hair, keeping his eyes on Sehun’s twitching cock. “Well, since it’s our first time,” he sighs and doesn’t even take his pants off as he lowers down, reclaiming Sehun’s mouth again. “I’ll go easy on you,” he moans into Sehun’s mouth and releases Sehun’s hands. That is the last time Kai has ever been gentle to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Present day._

Sehun sits at his desk in the office, aimlessly staring out the glass wall and draws in a deep breath. He doesn’t know what he should do with the baby. _Kai’s_ baby. Obviously, the baby will not be born out of love since all that Sehun is to Kai is a fuck buddy. He’s not even a buddy.

The wisest choice over here is to abort the baby. Sehun might just be a fucking toy for Kai, but every moment that Sehun had spent with Kai in bed had been genuine and sincere for Sehun. He hadn’t handed his body or himself to Kai because he just wanted to fuck someone. He wanted Kai. He wants Kai.

The telephone wails and Sehun snaps out of it. When he answers the phone, Raymond says, “Mr Oh, Mr Kim is here to see you.”

Sehun freezes as his eyes widen. “What?”

“Mr Kim, CEO of Empire Holdings, sir? He’s here to see you.”

Sehun sits up straight. “Send him in.”


	3. Chapter 3

_About three months ago…_

Sehun waits, trying to focus on calming his breathing. He hears, feels, _sees_ nothing, thanks to the blindfold. His stomach is pressed to the mattress, face is nestled in the pillow and hands are tied to the headboard. He had done this with Kai too many times and still he can never get used to the rush. Kai loves making him wait. And for some odd reason, Sehun loves it, too. The rush of feeling Kai’s touch after completely losing his patience is just stunning.

He shudders when he feels the stroke on his back along his spine. “You like being a bad boy, don’t you?” Kai purrs and his breath grazes Sehun’s shoulder bone before he presses a soft kiss onto Sehun’s back. “You talked back today. How shall I punish you, baby?” he whispers, dragging his lips down his back.

Sehun gasps for air, gripping the silver cuffs binding his wrists to the headboard. It hadn’t been his intention when he snapped at Kai in a petty argument. They might be fuck buddies, but they are still rivals on every other term. Sehun lets out a breathy moan when Kai grips his hips and yanks them up for Sehun to kneel. He then presses his hands to Sehun’s ass cheeks and gropes them gently.

“God, why are you always so pink here?” Kai groans and Sehun whimpers when Kai’s hot, wet tongue slides around his hole. “Makes me so hungry.” He drags his tongue down to Sehun’s balls and sucks them into his mouth. Sehun then feels a cold leather rub against his puckered hole. “Let me warm you up before I fuck you so hard until you bleed like a bitch.” The belt caresses his opening as Kai draws it up and down the ass cleft. Sehun lets out a shaky breath, perking his ass out further.

“Ah…” Sehun throws his head up when Kai slaps the hole with the belt. “K-Kai… Ah!” he cries when the belt mercilessly strikes his hole. It burns and against the hot hole, Kai’s wet tongue is cold when Kai licks the heated opening.

The belt blows across his ass and Sehun lets out another cry. “That’s it. Scream for me, baby.” Kai sloppily kisses and sucks Sehun’s ass where the belt had struck.

Another whip on his ass lures out another scream and Sehun tugs at the handcuff. “Finger me,” he pants out breathlessly. “Please.”

Kai’s wet, saliva-slicked fingers slap against Sehun’s hole and he slides in a finger. Sehun buries his face into the pillow to muffle his moans as Kai’s finger invitingly strokes his insides. That’s when Kai grabs a handful of his hair and yanks it until Sehun’s neck arches back.

“Arghh…” he exhales as Kai clenches his hair and shoves in another finger. “Fuck… yeah… Harder.”

Kai gives him what he wants and fingers him faster. Sehun sees stars behind his eyelids when his fingers find and massage the sweet, soft spot. Kai pulls out his fingers and slaps the stained, damp fingers against Sehun’s scissored opening before sliding them back in. “You like that, don’t you, you dirty little whore.”

“Yes… ah… ah… oh, my god…” he thrusts his ass back to ride Kai’s fingers. God, he could come just like this.

When Kai withdraws his fingers, he presses his hard cock in Sehun’s ass cleft and thrusts upwards, stroking the pulsating hot cock against Sehun’s hole. “Want me to make you scream, baby?” his palm strikes a side of Sehun’s ass, leaving it warm and stinging.

“Yeah… oh… make me scream. Please.”

Kai presses his cockhead to the hole and strokes it in circles, smearing Sehun’s burning hole with his precome.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Present day._

Sehun straightens his necktie and rises to his feet when the door springs open. His heart hammers against his chest when Kai walks in, clad in an all-black suit. He pulls his hands out of the pockets of his pants and takes his black shades off, stopping on the other side of the glass desk. Although they have fucked each other innumerable times and Sehun is now carrying his child, Kai has never come here. Egoistical bastard.

“How are you?” Kai asks casually.

“Don’t ask if you don’t care.” Sehun says scornfully, fighting the urge to touch his stomach as if to calm the baby. He doesn’t know why he wants Kai to ask how the baby is doing.

He doesn’t, though. He heaves in a breath and takes his seat on the chair. “Have you… done it?”

Sehun arches an eyebrow. “Done what? Be specific.”

Kai’s face crumples into an annoyed grimace. “I mean, have you got rid of it?”

Sehun walks around the desk and crosses his arms over his chest. “He’s not some object for me to just toss away, Kai. I believe that decision remains with the person who’s actually carrying him. So what the hell are you doing here?”

Kai shoots up to his feet and closes the distance between them. “Come on, Sehun. We don’t really have to stop… doing everything just because of this one little,” he looks down to Sehun’s stomach and shrugs. “Bump.”

Sehun swallows, although he’s shaking and stares at Kai. “Is that why you came here? To convince me to abort your child?”

“Stop saying that,” he finally scowls. “It’s not my child.”

“What the bloody fuck are you on? It’s _your_ child. _You_ knocked me up. _You_ fucking got me pregnant.”

“It’s no big deal, for crying out loud! People get pregnant all the time. You can fucking abort it.”

“What if I don’t want to?!”

Kai pulls back, blinking vacantly. “What?”

“Yeah. I want the child. I want your child.”

“Sehun… I’m the guy you fucking hate. We fuck, yeah. But… why on earth would you… want to have _my_ child?”

“I told you. I would never sleep with someone multiple times just because he’s a good fuck. Kai…” he sucks in a deep breath. “I want this baby. If you want to run away from your responsibilities, fine. I won’t force you _marry_ me or anything. It’s fine. It’s fine that you only saw me as a fuck buddy.”

Kai stares at him in something like confusion. “Sehun… I’m—”

“Please, leave, Kai. If it’s just a good fuckhole that you need, like you said, I’m sure you can find plenty more. I’m done.”

Kai stands still for a beat, glowering hard. He then spun around and stormed out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Although his father is a retired man, he still has a great deal of concern about his company and the way his son runs it. Of course, naturally there’s bound to be some castigation and disapproval regarding some of Sehun’s choices and decisions regarding the company over the years of his control. However, his father has always been supportive and confident enough in him. Sehun doubts the old man will be all but happy when he tells him the news of his unwanted pregnancy.

He stands at the bottom of the stairs, scratching the back of his head, wondering how he should begin. It’s probably his only day off this month and Sehun plans on ruining it by informing his father about the obscene relationship he shares with Kai. Or more like _shared_ with Kai. It has been weeks since he last saw or heard from the father of the child he’s carrying and Sehun doesn’t think he’ll be hearing anything from Kai anytime soon. That wretched bastard. It’s not like Sehun is expecting Kai to take responsibility—he’s a pretty independent man with good prospects of raising his own child, but he hadn’t anticipated Kai to be so heartless. Sex is all that Kai wants from Sehun and yes, well, while that might be a reasonable hankering, he fucked up big time, didn’t he? And shouldn’t he at least own up to his fuckup? But no. That bastard has his head high in the clouds to even spare Sehun a little compassion. Sehun, the man who is carrying _his_ baby.

It’s been difficult. Juggling the workload at the office, cravings, occasional morning sickness, the fatigue, the heartache, the confusion, and of course, the fact that he’s going to have a baby. And Sehun wants it to be a healthy baby. Three months in and the baby bump is already starting to show. Sehun has to wear a coat at all times nowadays or an oversized t-shirt when he’s at home. The family doctor promised to keep it a secret, although he had advised Sehun to tell his family because he needs some sort of support, even though Sehun likes to think he can do it all on his own. It had been embarrassing when the doctor asked why the father of the child isn’t there with him during his check-ups, though he had the courtesy of not demanding Sehun _who_ the father is. All that Sehun could come up with was, “He’s busy.”

Busy fucking some other asses.

Sehun tries to calm himself as he stares at his old father flip through the newspaper, taking a swig of his jasmine tea. It’s a rather common sight in the morning, actually. Then sucking in a breath, he walks up to his father and flumps on the sofa. “Hey, Dad,” he mutters, nonchalantly picking up the TV remote, although he doesn’t turn the TV on.

“Not going to office today?” the older man asks without tearing his gaze from the tiny prints of the newspaper. Who even reads newspapers these days?

“Uh, no,” Sehun sighs and glances to his mother who is feeding the stray cats that show up mewling at the backdoor. “Dad… I have... something to tell you. And Mom.”

His father lowers the newspaper and narrows his eyes. “Is the company being audited?”

“No, no. It’s not that. I have to tell you… I want to talk to you about me.”

His mother straightens up and fixates her eyes on her son now. “What’s wrong, dear?” she inquires, sauntering into the living room.

Exhaling a nervous breath, Sehun clasps his hands together and hangs his head. He bites his lower lip and shudders when something flips inside him. God, he just wants to spill it out and get it over with. But would his father ever forgive him for sleeping with his arch rival’s son? He’d scornfully tell Sehun that he deserved it for trusting that good-for-nothing scum.

He fists his clammy hands and looks up at his parents.

 

* * *

 

_Some months ago…_

Sehun doesn’t know how he’s still standing, let alone showering. Kai had just fucked him stupid until Sehun almost forgot his own name from moaning and screaming Kai’s name all through the night. He’s unbelievably sore and lax under, between his legs and everywhere the hot water touches stings. The belt marks are still thick and red when Sehun inspects them in the mirror. They had fucked all over the condominium, which sort of resulted in a chaos. Honestly, Sehun doesn’t know where Kai gets all the energy to tirelessly fuck him this hard, this long. The bastard had come three times tonight and yeah, Sehun came more than three times, which is utterly embarrassing. No doubt Kai will mock him for it later.

But Sehun isn’t going to complain, is he? He loves it. He loves every second he’s with Kai, he loves _everything_ that Kai does to him. It’s odd, actually. Sehun has always been this closed person who never really lets anyone in. The sex is great, yes. But when he’s with Kai, he’s just… _himself_. He comes completely undone as he withers under Kai. It’s something beautiful that Sehun doesn’t want to end. Sure, it’s rough and hard most of the time, but there also these instances when Kai goes completely soft and holds Sehun like he’s breakable.

It’s not just anybody. It’s Kai.

As the vanilla shower gel dribbles on his palm, Sehun frowns a little, recalling the night last week. Kai had been baked as fuck that he had convinced Sehun to just do it in the car, without a condom and Sehun hadn’t taken his pills either. He’d be lucky to get away from this one. Just as he lathes his body with the soap and washes it, drowned in his own thoughts, he hears the glass door of the shower cubicle being opened.

He isn’t sure if he’s pleased to see Kai step into the shower or shocked. “Hey, sexy,” Kai sighs, taking Sehun by the waist and ravages his mouth. Sehun doesn’t fight it and drapes his arms over Kai’s neck, kissing him just as feverously as the water rivulets trickle down his slick back. He doesn’t think he can go another round, though. He can barely move.

“Kai,” he mumbles against Kai’s hot, wet mouth when Kai grabs and squeezes his ass. “Not tonight.”

Kai pulls back a little. “Does it…” he trails off with his hand sliding down Sehun’s hip. There’s a guilty look crossing Kai’s expression and Sehun smiles faintly.

“No… Well, yeah. I mean, you did fuck me pretty hard,” he breathes upon Kai’s lips and draws him into another deep, wet kiss.

“We’re gonna have to do something about that, don’t we?” Kai says, breaking the kiss again. Sehun blinks when Kai turns him around and places a gentle kiss on Sehun’s shoulder blade. Then pressing Sehun’s front to the glass wall of the cubicle, Kai drops to his knees, dragging his lips all over Sehun’s ass.

Sehun lets out a soft grunt, clenching his eyes shut. Kai’s tongue spreads all over his gaping, stretched hole and his hot breath hurts a little when he sucks on it. Gnawing on his bottom lip, Sehun presses his hands to the glass wall as his moans fills the cubicle along with the sound of the running shower.

 

* * *

 

His father is waiting and so is his mother. Sehun wordlessly blinks at them. “So?” his father asks.

“Uh… I’m thinking about joining the yoga class.” Sehun blurts out and wants to just sink into the sofa and disappear.

His parents vacantly blink at him.

“Join it, then?” his father says confusedly. “What you do in your leisure time is none of our business, son.”

Sehun curtly nods his head and springs up to his feet. “Right. That’s settled, then. I’ve got some paperwork. Mom, can you make me some omelette and hash browns? With some maple syrup, please.”

He doesn’t wait for a reply as he hurries up the stairs.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! You have been nothing but stupid, Oh fucking Sehun!_

 

* * *

 

The night air is warm, if not blistering hot. Sehun wants to take his clothes off and jump into the swimming pool, but he knows it will do little to aid his discomfort. He restlessly wanders in his study with his laptop turned on and papers messily scattered on the desk. Finally, giving in to the heat, he curses under his breath and steps outside.

He fishes his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants and his eyes bulge out upon seeing the _14 missed calls_. All from Kai, whose name he saved as _‘Gargoyle’._ He had been busy all day, despite it being his off-day and never bothered to check his phone, which had always been on silence mode. He doesn’t ever remember it ringing. Important people always called his office or his secretary and Kai never actually called. He just sends lazy text messages saying, _‘Meet me____ at ____?’_ or _‘My place at ___?’_

Standing under the awning of his unnecessarily big house, he wonders what on earth Kai could have possibly tried to contact him for. Couldn’t be an extremely important matter because had it been so, he would have tried to contact Gavin, Sehun’s secretary.

Out of courtesy, Sehun decides to call him back.

Kai’s voice is cool and composed as always on the other end of the line. “Sehun,” he says calmly. Sehun swallows.

“You called,” he tries to keep his tone equally cool, but his heart swells as his stomach knots. Must be the baby’s doing. Sehun just likes to blame the longing for Kai all on the baby. “I was busy. What is it?”

There is silence on the other side and Sehun impatiently waits, enjoying the low breeze that cools his body’s heat. It’s bitterly cold outside, but the autumn night does little to completely smother the heat. He presses a hand to his stomach and strokes it over the t-shirt as he waits for Kai to say something.

“You still there?” Sehun mutters.

“Can we meet?”

Sehun blinks, gulping the lump that starts to rise in his throat. “Why?”

Another wave of silence follows. Then when the moment passes, Kai says, “I need to see you.”

Licking his lips, Sehun shifts uncomfortably on his feet. He mumbles a “sure” without showing any excitement in his voice.

“Great. Can we meet on the bridge?”

Sehun’s eyes widen a little. “Wait, you mean now?”

“Yeah,” Sehun could almost see Kai shrug on the other end.

“It’s late.”

“It didn’t bother you before when I asked you to come over this late at night.”

Sehun fumes in annoyance. “That was before you turned your back on me when I needed you the most and abandoned your _baby._ ”

Kai falls silent for a beat. Then he heaves a sigh. “Can we just meet? Please?”

 _Please?_ When did the high-and-mighty son of a bitch even start pleading? Sehun never thought _please_ was ever in Kai’s dictionary, although he loved it when Sehun said it ceaselessly, especially begging down on his knees with his hands tied and sucking Kai’s cock.

“Okay,” Sehun agrees at last. He tries to remain composed, but his hands are already trembling in some sort of vim. “I’ll see you in thirty minutes.”

“Right.”

Hanging up, Sehun hurries back into the house and grabs his car keys.

 

* * *

 

There’s a pang sent to his heart when he spots Kai on the bridge, leaning against the railing as he stares out to the ocean that is rich with the blackness of the night, reflecting the scintillating stars on its ripples. Sehun regrets not having brought his jacket along. It’s cold now. He hugs his shivering body as he walks over to Kai.

“Hey.”

Kai turns around and faces Sehun. There isn’t any readable expression on Kai’s face except for the frown he’s sporting. “Couldn’t you have wrapped yourself up a little?”

Sehun glares at him. “Did you ask me to come to nag me about my choice of clothing?”

Kai rolls his eyes and unbuttons his coat. Much to Sehun’s surprise, Kai drapes his coat over Sehun’s back and clings it to his shoulder.

The scowl deepens across Sehun’s eyebrows. “I really don’t need it.”

Kai looks away, propping his elbows on the railing, leaning over it. “I know you don’t. It isn’t for you.”

That surprises Sehun even more and helplessly gapes at Kai. He couldn’t possibly mean he cares about the… baby. He lets out a breathy chuckle and rests his arms on the railing beside Kai. “ _I’m_ the one who’s cold, you know that, right?”

Kai shrugs with a smirk playing on a corner of his lips. He glances to Sehun and holds his languid gaze for a moment. Then licking his lips, he drops his eyes. “How are you?”

“I’m,” Sehun exhales heavily. “I’m doing better than I thought,” he smiles. “And you?”

“Still wearing a better fashion than you,” he scoffs.

Sehun glances down at his own black, oversized t-shirt and grey sweatpants. “Well, you’re not the one who’s carrying an extra life inside him. He’s literally stealing all the food I eat and trust me, I eat _a lot_ ,” Sehun groans. “I’m just tired. With work and all.”

“Does… anyone else know?” there’s a strained expression on Kai’s face.

Sehun shakes his head. “I’m bound to tell them soon, though. Look. He’s growing so big so fast.” He lifts his t-shirt, groaning again and the cold air slaps his tiny baby bump. “And it’s only been three months or so. Gavin asked if I’ve put on weight, Jesus Christ.” He yanks his t-shirt down again and looks up at Kai, who is frowning heavily now. Shit. Sehun had just rambled stupid things to him as usual. Like Kai cares…

“So have we decided that it’s a _he_?” Kai smiles faintly again.

“Um… yeah. He’s killing me and he’s so hungry all the time. It has to be a _he_.”

“What if it’s a _she_?”

“It’s not,” Sehun sighs. “You have no idea. He’s _torturing_ me!” he laughs. “A girl would never be this merciless. It’s my gut feelings. I wake up at nights to pee a thousand times and it’s hot all the damn time. He likes tater tots smothered in pickle juice and garlic salt! Oh, my God. It smells awful, but I love it. Well, _he_ loves it. And maple syrup. I literally have it with everything I eat. And then at night, I don’t know why he gets all soppy, I feel all sentimental and watch Casablanca. Then in the morning it’s the same a—”

He is cut off when Kai grabs the sides of his face and crushes Sehun’s lips under his in a merciless, passionate kiss that takes Sehun’s breath away. Just for that one moment of pure bliss, Sehun lets go of himself and curls his fingers around Kai’s shirt collars, kissing back just as hard until his head spins. He keeps his eyes clenched tight as Kai’s warm lips pepper his bottom lip with soft pecks.

When Kai breaks the kiss, Sehun stares at him with his eyelids half closed. “I’m sorry,” Kai whispers, releasing a side of Sehun’s face so that he can press the hand to Sehun’s stomach. “I’m a horrible person. But… I can’t… go on like this. I miss you. I fucking want you… And the baby. You and the baby. Fuck, Sehun, I can’t even sleep, thinking that you’re doing all this alone. And I… don’t want you to do this alone. We haven’t even dated yet. I’d be lying if I said it never crossed my mind. It had. Several times. I’m sorry. I’m shit. And I’d be a horrible father. So do you want me?”

Sehun gawks at him. “Wow,” he breathes out after a moment of staring in disbelief. “You really are shit at expressing any positive emotions.”

Kai’s cheeks flush. “Yeah.” He purses his lips.

Sehun smiles and falls into Kai’s embrace. “You don’t have to do this out of guilt, Kai. I’m fine. I promise.”

Kai’s arms wraps around his body. “I’m not, Sehun. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Please… give me a chance.”

Sehun pulls back and blinks at Kai. “You’re being serious?”

“I am. Cross my heart.” His frown is so sincere that Sehun can hardly believe it. “Give me a chance. We can start slow. Dates first. Yes, yes. That sounds good, doesn’t it? Sehun… do you want to go out on a date with me?” he is so gushy and fulsome.

Sehun chuckles. “Took you long enough to ask, you idiot.”

 

 

End.


	5. Threeshots!

Hey guys. So check out my new threeshots :D  **[FATAL ICONOCLASM](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8784343)**


	6. Bonus Chapter

_Some months ago…_

Sehun restlessly paces around the suite, biting his lip. It has been almost two hours and Kai still has not showed up. The ice in the bucket has melted and the night sky has hidden its stars away.

Just when he is about to give up on waiting, there is a knock on the door and Sehun hurries to get it. He lets out a ferocious sigh when he meets Kai’s sheepish grin. “You really enjoy making me wait these days,” Sehun growls, letting Kai into the suite.

“I was—”

“Save your lame excuses,” Sehun spits, slamming the door shut and grabs Kai’s necktie. He yanks it hard until their mouths are smashed together and Kai’s weight shoves him back.

“Wow,” Kai lets out, hastily ripping Sehun’s shirt off. He pushes Sehun by the chest and Sehun falls onto the bed. When Kai peels his shirt off, Sehun presses a kiss to the trail of hair below Kai’s navel and unbuckles Kai’s belt.

Kai grabs a fistful of Sehun’s hair at the back of his head and yanks him up to his feet to get rid of the rest of their clothes. With a ruthless force, Kai shoves his tongue into Sehun’s mouth and licks every part his tongue can reach. Sehun fists their cocks and brings the tips together to rub the slits while Kai drags his hand over Sehun’s ass and a slides a finger between the cheeks. “Oh,” he says into Sehun’s mouth, fingering the loosened hole. “You’ve kept yourself busy while waiting for me?”

Sehun rolls his eyes, though he could hardly bite back on a moan when Kai teases him with a finger. He then shifts their positions and pushes Kai to lay on the bed.

A mischievous smirk forms on Kai’s lips when Sehun climbs onto the bed, crawling over him. He grips Kai’s hair and brutally yanks it, kneeling on either side of Kai’s head. Kai wets his lips before brushing them on the tip of Sehun’s cock. “You like that, don’t you, you dirty little boy,” Kai whispers and his breath grazes Sehun’s cockhead. His tongue darts past his lips and he licks Sehun’s cock slit, only tonguing it slightly just to tease him.

“Oh, fuck,” Sehun gasps, throwing his head back. “Suck me.”

“I want to suck you. But sit on my mouth first and ride my tongue.”

Sehun moans, holding onto Kai’s hair with one hand and the headboard with the other as Kai presses the tip of his tongue into Sehun’s cock slit. Kai removes his mouth to Sehun’s balls and sucks them into his mouth, smearing them with his thick spit. “Ah,” Sehun pants, pulling at Kai’s hair when Kai grapples his arms around Sehun’s thighs and drags his tongue deeper. Sehun sucks in a gasp when Kai’s tongue slides into his opening and his grip tightens around Kai’s hair as he slowly starts to rock his hips to ride Kai’s tongue. His breath is hot and wet on Sehun’s hole. “Ah, yes. Yes!” he screams, swaying his hips back and forward to rub against Kai’s tongue.

Kai flops Sehun onto the bed and orders him to stand on his knees. “Bend over,” Kai purrs into his ear and kisses along Sehun’s shoulder before shoving him forward.

Sehun presses his forehead into the pillow and bites onto it, pushing his ass back when Kai stretches his ass cheeks apart. “Clench my tongue, will you? Let me see if I can make you come like this,” Kai says, tonguing Sehun’s the rim of muscles. Sehun groans, thrusting back into Kai’s tongue that probes the insides of his opening. Kai licks all over his ass and sinks his teeth into it. He pulls back for a moment, only to give the tender, stretched hole a brutal slap. Sehun cries into the pillow, pushing his ass back to encourage Kai further. Another slap drives him a step closer to orgasm and Kai slides a finger in before pulling it out to suck on it. He brings his mouth to the opening again and gives it a good lick, thrusting his tongue back in.

 

* * *

 

_Present day…_

 “Do you know about my newfound obsession?” Sehun says, twirling a lock of Kai’s hair around his index finger as he stays stretched out on top of Kai’s back while Kai lies on his stomach on the bed, busying himself with work. “Soft boiled eggs, pickled jalapeño, avocado and mango sandwich with a dash of chili flakes.”

“Disgusting.”

“Tsk,” he clicks his tongue. “Kai, I want nectarines. Will you get me some? I can’t find it anywhere. Raymond could not find any nearby either. Maybe they’re not in season, but I really need some. Oh! And can we go see a movie? You haven’t brought me to see a movie yet. Actually, you don’t bring me out with you these days. Are you ashamed of me? Because I have a big belly?”

“You know, you’re very distracting up there,” Kai mumbles through his grit teeth, tapping the end of his pen to his chin. He then returns his attention to his laptop and papers, shoving his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“I’m serious, though. I feel like I will die without eating any nectarines,” Sehun whines, resting his face on Kai’s shoulder. “Please?

“I’ll see what I can do,” he mutters distractedly. Sehun shifts his weight on Kai’s back and presses his lips to the back of Kai’s head. “Now, get off me. You’re heavy.”

“You seem tense,” Sehun comments and sits up on Kai’s lower back. He grabs and squeezes Kai’s shoulders and immediately feels Kai relax under his touch. “There. Your muscles are so strained.”

“God,” Kai moans, rolling his head. “That feels amazing,” he lets out, discarding his glasses.

“Stress at work?”

Kai nods his head in response, throwing his head back. “Oh, God. That is so good.”

Sehun smiles to himself and kneads the taut muscles, massaging Kai’s shoulders and neck. He slides his fingers into Kai’s hair to massage his scalp and it earns him a throaty moan from Kai. “You are thoroughly enjoying this, aren’t you? Is this too deep?” he presses into Kai’s scalp.

“Are you kidding me?” he lets out heavily. “I could marry you right now.”

Sehun’s hands freezes in Kai’s hair and Kai stiffens, too. Neither of them dares to say anything and the silence hangs cruelly between them. “Will you… marry me one day?” Sehun breaks the silence.

Kai does not answer. Sehun’s heart slowly sinks to his stomach and he climbs off Kai’s back to recline on the bed. “Sehun,” Kai sighs, sitting up.

“No, it’s okay,” he says quickly. “I’m not upset,” he manages a small smile, pressing his hand to his belly. It has been over five months now and he is fairly bloated.

“I just… haven’t thought about it,” Kai says, crawling over Sehun. He brushes his lips to Sehun’s forehead. “But I promise you, I will think about it one day.”

“Why…” Sehun starts to ask, swallowing hard as tears start to tickle his eyes. “Why won’t you make love to me anymore?”

“What?” Kai blinks, straightening up.

“It’s been so many weeks since you last wanted me,” Sehun whispers, forcing his tears to remain in his eyes.

“Is this the pregnant talk due to hormones? Because I can’t always tell when it’s happening,” he frowns.

Sehun sits up and leans against the headboard. “No, Kai and that’s offensive,” he scowls. “It’s not the pregnant talk. Or maybe it is… I don’t know. But tell me why you don’t want to fuck me anymore! Have I become ugly? Am I… fat?”

“God, no, no!” Kai rasps, grabbing hold of Sehun’s hands. “You’re beautiful! As always!”

“Then… why? Are you… seeing someone else?” the thought itself is a stake to the heart. “Oh, my… God. You are sleeping with someone, aren’t you?”

Kai rolls his eyes. “If I were, I would not be here at this hour, Sehun. You wanted us to be monogamous, remember? I’m not cheating on you.”

“Being monogamous means you can have sex with _me_ , Kai. But you’re not!”

Kai’s face wilts and he starts to gnaw on his lip, looking rather uncomfortable. “I… I didn’t think it’s appropriate.”

Sehun blinks. “What? Why not? I mean, you can’t make me more pregnant than I already am.”

“No, it’s not that,” he sighs. “I just…” he trails off, eyes dropping to Sehun’s stomach. “You know… He’s here,” Kai whispers as though the baby could hear him.

Sehun stares at Kai for a moment before cracking into a laugh. “Are you serious?!”

Kai looks embarrassed and a little confused. “It’s like… our child’s watching us having sex. He’s going to be right between us.”

Sehun continues to laugh. “When you put it that way, it is a little weird.” He curls his hand around Kai’s nape and pulls him close. “But that’s the first time you called him _our_ child.”

“You really thought I’m cheating on you?”

“Oh, come on. You’re hardly an innocent man. You could cheat on the person you’re cheating on someone with.”

“I’ll try not to be too hurt about that.” He scoops Sehun up in his arms and lays him down on the bed.

“And I’m sure our baby won’t mind his parents making love to each other once in a while. He’s very quiet,” he cards his fingers through Kai’s hair.

Kai frown grows heavier. “Nothing… will happen to him, right?”

Sehun presses a kiss to the tip of Kai’s nose. “No, silly.”

Kai sinks his teeth into his lower lip, still staring down at Sehun’s belly. “He’s an actual human being… He’s alive.”

“Yeah,” Sehun lets out, sliding his hands into Kai’s t-shirt to pull it off. Kai reluctantly hooks his fingers into the waistband of Sehun’s sweatpants.

“We… made a human being,” Kai sighs when Sehun peppers his neck with soft, languid kisses. “It’s scary. He’s going to grow up. He will look at me with the same ‘judge-y’ eyes I used to look at my father with.” Sehun struggles to undo the fly of Kai’s jeans while Kai’s hands fumble with Sehun’s boxers. “He will hate us when he’s a teenager. He will be a brat. God, I suddenly regret the things I told my father.”

Sehun groans, glaring at Kai. “Are you really going to talk about your father while we’re about to have sex?”

Kai pulls Sehun’s shirt off and places a soft kiss on Sehun’s chest. “Do you think he will be—”

“Oh, my God, Kai! Can you just shut up and fuck me?!”

Kai latches his lips to the side of Sehun’s neck and drags his lips down his chest. Sehun lets out a shaky moan when Kai plants a kiss to Sehun’s belly before pressing a side of his face on it, hugging Sehun’s waist. “Your papa is so bossy,” Kai mutters to the baby. “And he has a filthy mouth on him.”

“Kai, I’m losing my patience and if you bothered to look lower, you’d see how hard I am right now,” Sehun snaps, pouting furiously.

“Bossy,” Kai mumbles and strips Sehun naked. He kneels between Sehun’s raised knees for a moment, scanning Sehun’s naked mess on the bed before him. “You have no idea how painful it has been for me all these weeks,” he exhales, clutching his cock through the pants. Sehun runs his tongue between his lips and yanks Kai into his arms as Kai pulls the sheets over them. He cups a side of Sehun’s face and kisses him deeply until Sehun runs out of breath.

“You’re distracting me from my work,” Kai moans into Sehun’s mouth, rubbing their groins together under the covers.

“Good.” He tugs Kai’s head down to shove his tongue into Kai’s mouth.


	7. Another Sekai BDSM oneshot!

**[Belts and Strawberries](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11665332) **


End file.
